The indestructable clay box
by MeraNova
Summary: Kari finds a clay box in her closet, and after a few days decides she wants to destroy it. What will happen as she ropes more people into destroying the box? And why the hell won't it break? Better summary thingy inside.


Based off the fact I made an ugly looking box in Art I last year. I kinda like it but I have yet to find a use for it. So I looked at it for a while and was it hit me…An idea not the box. I decided to have some of the Evo characters trying to break it. Couldn't resist… Translations are accurate for the box. The whole indestructible bit was inspired by my brother, Chris. I'll put a pic of the box up online sometime. Yes there will be more. I say DR instead of Danger Room because it's easier for me to remember.

* * *

Kari was looking through her closet when her hand hit something. Something made from clay that had been glazed. She tried to hop up to see what it was but it was dark in there. So she decided to use her stool as a boost. She stood on it and managed to see it was a crudely made box made from clay. The side facing her was a light green color with "sai" on it in raised blue clay letters. She pulled it down and dropped it by accident.

It hit the carpet and one floor down Kurt jumped at the sound of something heavy hittingthe floor. "Holy shit…It indented the carpet…" She said observing the indent in the carpet. She ran her hand over it and her face instantly got a shade paler. "Holy shit it indented the _floor_." She gasped. Kurt bamfed behind her and started asking her what had happened. Kari explained what had happened and he instantly calmed down a bit, then he laughed at how it indented the floor. He looked at it for a moment.

"Looks like an ordinary box to me."

"I know, but look at it…It's like,evil or something…" She said and then all grew silent. The box just sat there in Kurt's hands. Mocking them. "I know what it says on the sides but it makes no sense." She said pointing at the words. "Translation, yes or no?"

"Translation." He replied.

"Hinoshi, fire of death; Suki, beloved; sake, it's a rice wine; sai, rhino." She said pointing at each side as she spoke. "Hey look, it's got a lid." Kari said picking up the small lid to the box. She put it on and moved her hand away. It started to slide into the box.

"Doesn't seem to effective does it?"

"Not effective at all." Kari agreed picking it up. She looked at her watch and yelped. "Holy shit we're going to be late for our DR session!" She cried out showing Kurt the time. He dropped the box onto the floor, which not had two indents in it, and grabbed onto Kari's wrist before bamfing them to the DR.

"That was exhausting." Kari said falling through the door to see Saru sitting on the floor covering the indents in the floor.

"Kari I think I broke the floor." Saru said quickly. Kari did a double take.

_"What?"_ She asked.

"IfoundaboxonthefloorsoIpickedupandIdroppeditthenitwentthroughthefloorandhitsomeoneinthehead." She said in Pietro-speak. It took a moment to register in Kari's brain. She shoved Saru off the hole in the floor and looked down. Nobody there.

"Honey did you see who you hit?" Just then Jamie walked into the room with a large bump on his head.

"Which one of you hit me?" He slurred, and then he blinked for a moment. "And why the hell are there four of you?" He asked then he fell backwards into the hall. As he landed two more of him appeared. Sam and Bobby came by and looked at him.

"There he is. See Sam I told you I'd find him." Bobby said grabbing the original Jamie's ankles. "You grab the other two." He said dragging him across the floor. Sam obeyed and held one clone on his left shoulder and the other under his right arm. He reminded Kari of a monkey but she didn't say anything, Sam was already nervous about girls and she didn't want to make him more nervous than he needed to be.

It was a few days later and Jamie had fully recovered from the box whacking him in his noggin. Kari stared at the box in anger. "You're out to ruin me. Ain't ya?" She asked the box. It just sat there. Mocking her. "That's it you're going down!" She screamed grabbing the box and throwing it to the floor…not the best idea.

It pierced the floor and hit the floor below hard. Congratulations Kari, you've just dented two floors in the house. Her green eyes stared through the hole and thankfully saw nothing there besides the box. Kurt bamfed behind her. "I am tired of zat thing. Vhy don't we just break it?"

"Oh, let's." Kari agreed letting Kurt bamf them both down to retrieve the box and make their plans.


End file.
